


Lemons, Be Warned

by Nrandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Lemon, No One Reads My Tags | Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Other, What Have I Done, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Dumbledore relaxes in his office after another hard day at work.





	Lemons, Be Warned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MCU_is_awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_is_awesome/gifts), [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts).



Albus Dumbledore is sitting in his office one morning, devastated. His day has not been going as planned. 

First, there was a third year who had pranked the staff table and gotten oatmeal all over his brand new robes. Now, normally this would be rather amusing to Dumbledore and he would not have minded in the slightest, but for some reason this event had stopped the colour changing charm woven into the fabric from working. His robes are now stuck at a rather boring shade of teal, instead of cycling through all sorts of colours and patterns like they are supposed to.

Next, someone keeps removing decorations and vibrant plushy chairs Dumbledore set up in the staff lounge. Last time he had found them in the 4th floor boy’s bathroom, and the time before they were floating in the lake. The giant squid had been nice enough to return then, but the magenta chair had never quite stopped smelling like fish since then.

Finally, Dumbledore has been stuck doing paperwork for the past few hours. As much as he loves his job, this was always the worst part. In fact, the only thing that has allowed him to get through it all was the thought of enjoying a lemon drop when he is done. 

But when Dumbledore opens the drawer to retrieve his precious sweets, all he finds is an empty bag.

This needs to be fixed,  _ immediately. _

If it was anything else, it could have waited for the end of the day, or perhaps the weekend. But Dumbledore  _ needs _ those lemon drop, so he floos to Hogsmeade to purchase more from Honeydukes and rectify the issue.

After a quick transaction and a brisk walk back up to Hogwarts (with only a brief pause to say hello to the giant squid), Dumbledore is back in the safety of his office. 

Reverently, he opens the new bag and selects a drop from within. The drop is beautiful, with it’s perfect lemon-like shape and a light dusting of sugar. When Dumbledore places the drop onto his tongue, his entire mouth explodes with flavour. He caresses the drop with his tongue, before sucking on it sharply and feeling his tongue mold to fit the shape of the lemon drop. Dumbledore sits and relaxes into his chair, sighing in pleasure. After such a long day, the taste and texture of the lemon drop is almost orgasmic and just what he needs. After a few minutes, the lemon drop has shrunk, and Dumbledore knows he is finished. He takes a moment to recover from the experience, before putting his new bag of lemon drops away and continuing with the list of things he needs to do.

After all, the lemon drops will always be there, waiting for him to return to them.


End file.
